Can you hear me?
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: Why is Rachel Berry so quiet? And why won't anyone save her?


She swore to herself that she would leave if it ever happened again. She had planned over and over again what she would say and do to the boy. How she would walk out with a smile of accomplishment and the pressure would be released but she didn't.

Rachel only sat there quietly on her bed as the thick sheets of rain pelted her small home. Her father's weren't home at the moment and probably wouldn't be till later. She had missed the times that one of them would be home to take care of her. Now that she was older they didn't see the need and were rarely home. Rachel thought about possibly crying to maybe ease the pain but she realized a long time ago that is wouldn't help. In fact it would only make her feel sicker to her stomach and she wasn't ready to lose her most recent meal, it being the only one this week for her. She wasn't starving herself, she just hadn't been hungry. She would just rather barricade herself in her room and hide from the world that never really wanted her. The only person who ever made her feel wanted was someone who never really did.

Rachel sighed as she got up from her bed and headed downstairs. She never really knew what to do anymore about her situation. It wasn't like anyone cared enough to ask her why she hadn't been eating or why she now sat quietly in the corner of the glee room barely participating in the lesson. They embraced it like a new welcoming silence as Rachel suffered slowly. Finn hadn't even tried to find out why the diva stopped talking except for important times. No one cared and Rachel knew that.

Awhile ago Rachel would tell you she didn't need anybody because she believed in herself enough for everybody. She was going to be a star and no one could stop her. But now she sat here and wondered if the world would be better without her. Any ounce of dignity had been crushed by the one thing she held dearly. Rachel took a seat at her kitchen's small island gazing out into the dark back yard as the rain got harder. She could sit there for hours and think but it'll never change anything. A loud ringtone of Barbra Streisand rang through the house as Rachel go to her feet to catch it.

"Hello," she answered it out of breath from running through the house.

"Oh hello sweetie this is daddy," her husky father's voice filled her hears. She instantly felt safe as he continued speaking. "Me and your dad are closed in due to heavy storms out there, probably won't be out till it passes. Are you okay alone honey?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes of course dad. I'm a big girl, if it gets bad I'll sleep in the basement with the radio," Rachel said trying to sound brave even though she wanted to cry.

"Okay sweetie, I'll call you in the morning." And with that and said goodbyes, Rachel ended her call.

She collapsed herself on the couch and curled her legs to her chest. She didn't want to be alone but she knew the only one who would come for her was "him". Rachel cringed at the thought and closed her eyes. Rachel must have fallen asleep for a few hours because when she jolted awake, her body felt stiff and sore. A cold sweat ran down her cheek as the nightmare laid fresh in her mind. The brunette groaned as she stretched, a bit confused what had awaken her. Then the door bell rang threw the house once more. Rachel made her way to the door and could see that storm had only gotten worse since she had fallen asleep. She quickly opened the door to reveal its guest.

There stood a blue eyed blonde, her wet close sticking to her skin and showing her slim figure. She wore her short cheerleading skirt but had at least gotten a hold of a hooded sweatshirt as she had the hood up over her bouncy ponytail. Quinn stood there shaking and holding a small box.

"Quinn?" Rachel said dumbfound as she stood there staring in shock.

"Are y-you going t-to l-let me in Berry," Quinn stuttered as she shook from the breeze.

"Of course, come in!" Rachel shouted and aided the other girl in. She helped Quinn put the box aside and peel off the soaked hoodie. "Here let me grab you a change of close," Rachel said starting up the stairs.

"I didn't plan on staying," Quinn stopped her. The blonde had a look of hesitation.

"Quinn please stay, it's horrible out there," Rachel protested. She did hope a little bit the blonde would stay so she didn't have to sit alone with all her thoughts.

"Uhh, fine." Quinn said in defeat and followed the brunette up the stairs.

Rachel gave Quinn a nice pair of dark colored sweats and a t-shirt, showing her the way to her bathroom. After Quinn changed, both girls walked downstairs so Quinn could give Rachel the box she had been carrying.

"Here," Quinn said nervously handing Rachel the brown box.

Rachel opened it quickly to see what lied inside it. Inside was a set of 4 cupcakes that had "Feel Better" written on them in gold icing.

"Quinn you shouldn't have," Rachel smiled, for the first time in what seemed like months.

"You just seemed so down, I thought I could help." Quinn mumbled kicking invisible rocks on the floor as her face grew red.

"Thank you Quinn, I really needed this," Rachel smiled at her. "Here have one,"

"No I can't, I shouldn't," Quinn said backing away from Rachel's offer.

"Just one, I want you to have one," Rachel said urgently stepping forward. With a misstep, the cupcake Rachel had been holding out lurched into Quinn's face.

The blonde rubbed off the icing that now covered her face in shock. It looked as if she was about to snap at the brunette until Rachel started laughing. Rachel had no idea what had came over her but the laughter ripped through her body as she clutched her side from the growing pain. Soon enough Quinn's laughter joined as she grabbed another cupcake.

"You you wouldn't," Rachel said between breaths as she laughed. The young blonde raised her eyebrow as she smashed the cupcake against Rachel's nose causing the diva to gasp and fall backwards. Both girls began laughing uncontrollably on the floor for what seemed like hours until tears made them stop. Rachel smiled at the blonde as she helped her up.

"Now we have to clean this up," Rachel sighed but had a bright smile across her face. Quinn smiled back as Rachel got them both towel and they cleaned the cake mess. Both girls chatted happily as the fragments of cake were removed from the floor.

"What happen to you Rachel?" Quinn finally asked as they wrapped up cleaning. "You seem so different lately, it isn't you"

Rachel sighed as she picked a lie from the mental list she had kept.

"Just stress, lack of sleep, relationships, etc etc." she responded not looking Quinn in the eye.

Well they weren't technically lies since they were true but not what really kept her up at night crying.

"Tell me the truth," Quinn needled cautiously as Rachel threw the towels in the hamper and they headed back upstairs so Rachel could change and give Quinn a new, not cake covered, shirt.

Rachel hoped Quinn would drop the subject and continue on their small chats. Rachel really did want to tell Quinn everything, she needed someone to hear it but she couldn't. She handed Quinn a change of shirt and grabbed her clothes.

"Rachel," Quinn said to initiate the previous conversation.

"What?" she pretended not knowing.

"Whats wrong?" Quinn asked.

"How about why are you here Quinn?" Rachel couldn't help but snap slightly.

"I came here to see if you were okay." She responded.

"Like you ever cared Quinn, did someone put you up to it? Oh wait no one cares enough to do that" Rachel remarked.

"I-" Quinn began

"Save it Quinn, I know you don't really care. You never did. Here you use the bathroom, I'll change in here," Rachel directed as she shut the door behind a rushed Quinn.

Rachel carefully removed her shirt in caution so she wouldn't graze the bruises and burns. She stood in front of her mirror in her tank top, like she had done every time she changed, and analyzed the growing marks. They never did seem to get smaller and if they ever did with every date would insure a new one that looked worse. She groaned in pain as she lightly traced the outlines of the bruises. She felt like her once big bold voice had been crushed the day she met him.

"Oh my god Rachel!" Quinn gasped in shock walking throw the unlocked door.

Rachel had wished the blonde was too embarrassed on walking in on her to notice the marks as she quickly grabbed her sweater but before she could pull it over her head, Quinn grabbed her arm. Rachel's breath hitched as a burning pain spread across her arm at the grab.

"I'm so sorry!" Quinn yelled letting go still shocked.

"Its okay, its okay," Rachel said in panic as every movement caused more pain to shoot threw her body.

Her legs buckled as she slid to the floor and started crying. Quinn at first stood there awkwardly and out of place before she knelt down to the brunette's side. She didn't know where Rachel was hurt so she kept her hands away from her. Rachel grabbed the blonde into a great embrace. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain hurt so much. She was tired of feeling alone when it hurt, and scared when he came around. She need someone, she needed Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arms around the crying brunette till she couldn't cry anymore.

"Rachel, tell me what happened," Quinn spoke softly as she rocked the sobbing girl in her arms.

"I can-cant," she murmured.

"Please," she whispered.

Rachel let her heart speak for once as she began to explain everything that had been happening. At first Jesse St. James came off as a ladies' man and a romantic but he had a dark side, a side that no one saw but Rachel, a side where he would be in a blind rage as he would attack his target with aggression and anger. Rachel had forgiven him the first time but months of repeating offense had caused Rachel to fear. The last straw had been when Jesse had moved to McKinley high for her. It wasn't really for her, he had gotten the idea her and Finn where hooking up behind his back and he would not be made a fool. Rachel had wanted to tell someone so much but was too scared so she stayed silent hoping someone would save her and when nobody did, Rachel gave up and allowed her silence to take control. By the end of Rachel's story Quinn was shaking from anger and crying along with the brunette. Rachel laid softly in her arms as the storm brushed fiercely against the house.

"We'll stop him Rachel, I promise." Quinn said grinding her teeth trying to stay calm.

Rachel closed her eyes in comfort as an invisible weight was lifted off her shoulders. She could breathe now that someone shared her burden and she knew Quinn meant her words. Rachel finally cried, but out of joy as she smiled and started to laugh. Quinn soon followed again as she helped the girl up and they went to go sit in the living room to talk.

It was late before they knew it as the outside rain began to clear. Both girls said their goodbyes as Rachel closed her front door behind her new found friend. Rachel could only smile as the night lingered in her head. She felt she was safe now, even though the road ahead of her was going to be rough. Jesse would be furious and who knew what he did but as long as she knew Quinn cared she felt okay. Rachel sighed as she climbed the steps to her room and collapsed on her bed. After making a mental note to wash Quinn's clothes and give it to the blonde in the morning, Rachel allowed herself to drift to sleep. She had missed sensation of feeling safe.


End file.
